


Flaming Glory of the Sublime

by permets_tu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, femme!jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bahorel comes home from bar hopping with Grantaire, he is greeted with a lovely surprise. Modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Glory of the Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title oh god (also my shitty summary) its from Les Mis but its used in the description of Combeferre? Who is unrelated to this fic? But yeah enjoy femme!Jehan in lingerie :))))) Also I apologize for my weird formatting, but I like the fic a lot and I hope you enjoy!!!

When Bahorel comes home from bar hopping with Grantaire, the apartment is surprisingly quiet. Usually, Jehan would be sitting in the front room, waiting to pounce on Bahorel and pepper him sweetly with kisses, but he's nowhere to be seen. Bahorel decides not to worry about it, though, and heads towards the bedroom, mildly drunk and tired. He walks into the room and abruptly stops in his tracks.

            Long blonde hair framing his face, Jehan is laid out on his back with his legs slightly spread. Tight across Jehan's hips are pale pink satin panties, leaving nothing to the imagination. Bahorel’s eyes trace down the white garter belt to where it meets lacy black thigh high stockings topped with pink bows, matching the pink bow in his hair.

            "You're home early," Jehan smirks, and for once in his life Bahorel is speechless. He wants to say a million things, turn poetic and speak sonnets about how amazingly hot Jehan looks right now, but he can only get out a few words.

            "Holy. Fucking. Shit," he says. Jehan adjusts his hair slightly and rolls his hips a little, teasing.

            "You look so fucking hot," Bahorel growls, crawling up to Jehan and nipping at his neck. Jehan throws back his head to give Bahorel more access to his throat, which Bahorel takes advantage of, sucking and biting along the column of it. Jehan moans and undoes Bahorel's pants so he can shimmy out of them, and Bahorel takes off his shirt and slides down between Jehan's legs, smiling coyly at him. He mouths at Jehan's cock through the pink satin panties, making Jehan shudder.

            "Fuck, Bahorel, you tease," he groans, lifting his hips and grabbing a handful of Bahorel's hair. Bahorel playfully nips at Jehan's hipbone in response, unclips the garter belt from the stockings, and then takes the panties in his teeth, dragging them down Jehan's hips.

            "You have no idea how hot that is," Jehan groans, shifting to help. Bahorel just winks at him as he pulls them over Jehan's ankles. He then slides up again, stopping to bite at a nipple, and kisses Jehan, hot and heavy. Jehan fervidly yanks off Bahorel's boxers, throwing them to the side, and then climbs on top of Bahorel, kissing him and sliding their cocks together. Bahorel groans into Jehan's mouth and grabs his ass.

            "Come on, Bahorel, fuck me," Jehan whines, "I need your cock inside me, please, fuck," and Bahorel bites his collarbone a last time before reaching over to the drawer next to the bed.

            "I wanna ride you," breathes Jehan.

            Bahorel inhales sharply. "Fuck yeah," he says, fumbling with the condom and lube.

            Jehan, maneuvering to settle just above Bahorel's hips, lowers himself on Bahorel's cock and hisses at the sensation.

            "God, you're so fucking tight," Bahorel groans, lifting his hips to meet Jehan's. Jehan moans breathily as he sinks down completely on Bahorel's cock and shifts his hips. Bahorel grabs them and rolls his own hips up to meet Jehan's, beginning a rhythm.

            "Fuck me harder," Jehan commands, bored with the slow pace, "I wore this lingerie for a fucking reason."

            "Be careful what you wish for, baby," Bahorel smirks, snapping up his hips.

            "Yeah, exactly, like that," Jehan whimpers. Bahorel continues with his faster pace, enjoying the short breathy gasps that Jehan makes every time Bahorel rolls his hips and slams into him.

            "God you're so fucking beautiful," says Bahorel, brushing some of Jehan's long hair off his face, "And you're all mine, too, don't you forget it."

            "Yeah, yours. How could I not be? You make me feel too fucking good-” Jehan gasps as Bahorel hits him in just the right way. “And you have a great cock, too," he adds, grinning.

            "Yeah, you fucking love my cock, don't you," Bahorel says, tightening his grip on Jehan's hips, "You take it so well."

            "Fuck yeah, I love it," Jehan moans.

            Bahorel smiles and flips them over, his hands up against Jehan's shoulders. Jehan wraps his lace-covered legs tightly around Bahorel's waist, digging his fingernails into Bahorel’s shoulders.

            "Come on, fuck me," Jehan growls, biting Bahorel's shoulder. Bahorel does, until Jehan is moaning and practically sobbing with need.

            "God, Bahorel, I'm gonna- I need to-"

            "Shh, baby, I know what you need," says Bahorel, leaning down to kiss him. Jehan hums against Bahorel's lips until he has to breathe, and then wraps his legs tighter around Bahorel's waist.

            "Shit, fuck, I'm gonna come, shit, I'm gonna-" Jehan does with a shout, muffling the sound in Bahorel's shoulder.

            "Yeah, baby, just like that," Bahorel murmurs, brushing Jehan's hair behind his ear and off his shoulder. He then pulls out of Jehan, takes off the condom, and lies down next to him, kissing his neck. Jehan turns and makes a soft noise, curling up against Bahorel's side, who looks back fondly at him.

            "Hey," Jehan says, sitting up suddenly, "You never got off..."

            "All that matters is that you did," says Bahorel, shrugging. Jehan shakes his head, and sinks down under the covers of the bed, taking Bahorel in his mouth.

            "Fuck-" exclaims Bahorel, twisting his hands in Jehan's long hair, pulling him deeper. “Okay, yeah, that works too-” Jehan doesn't choke, and works Bahorel's cock until Bahorel is panting and groaning.

            "Shit, baby," Bahorel groans, "You take my cock so well. Such a good boy." Jehan moans around Bahorel's cock, and Bahorel can feel himself on the edge.

            "Jehan, I'm going to- fuck," he groans, and then he comes, moaning and filling Jehan's mouth. Jehan licks him clean and pulls off, crawling back up Bahorel’s body to kiss him. They pull away, locking gazes and staying close, eyelids beginning to droop.

            "I love you." Bahorel says lazily, pulling the blanket over them.

            Jehan kisses him again, sleepily. "You too." he yawns, snuggling closer.

            "Hey, baby," says Bahorel, "where'd you get the lingerie?"

            "Courfeyrac," grins Jehan.


End file.
